


Take care of yourself

by Espy_Ninja



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Adam (Voltron) Lives, Fix-It, Fluff, M/M, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 16:07:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17880923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Espy_Ninja/pseuds/Espy_Ninja
Summary: Shiro comes home to something he never thought he would get to come home to.





	Take care of yourself

**Author's Note:**

> My friend on tumbler told me I should try writing an fanfic and this is what happened.   
> I know I'm not much of a writer and this turned out like shit  
> .....but this is what happened when I house before bed and had some adashi feels.

The news of Voltron having made contact spread like wildfire. Within an hour everyone at the garrison knew the team of lions was coming home. Adam had been walking by when Same left the com room, the older man had been so excited he just smiled at Adam said: “They’re home…” Two words, with no context other then a smile on Sam’s face and Adam knew exactly what they meant. They meant Adam was about to see his little makeshift family again.

Time passed in a flash after that. People rushing to ready for the new arrives, sending out a small team to go pick them up, round up the higher-ups for a meeting now that Voltron is here to help fight back. Though it all Adam felt a numbing in him. All his mind could think about are his ex-fiancé and the little punk of a child he lost. So much so that he ended up on the tar mat as the turns where pulling in without even knowing it. He watches little Katie jump out and basically fly into her mother’s waiting arms. Next, he saw a flash of blue getting pulled into a horde of people, Virginia on top of it, must be her brother Lance. Then….he spots them.

He sees him that his little punk isn’t so little anymore, with long messy hair and a scare on the side of his face…and a wolf? Then he sees him. Adam held his breath as he watches the man he uses to call his fiancee helping a woman out of the truck. He can see the man’s downcast eyes like he’s too scared to look at the crowd. Adam slowly makes his way over, but before he can get to close, before he can really take them men in Iverson goes over to talk to them, saying they are needed in a meeting…..and just like that both of them are whisked away with the other odd aliens they were with them. Adam still standing stounded as he sees them walking off. Noe even having been abler to so much as meet either of their eyes.  
\------------  
The meeting was long, and Shiro’s mind was only haft paying attention. The other haft was thinking of one thing, one face, one name, one person that just screamed HOME with every inch of their being.  
Adam.  
His mind stayed divided as the meeting was wrapped up. They had looked over what Sam has created here and talked over a plan. Now it’s getting late and they will just pick it all up in the morning. Shiro talked to Keith, and the kid said he was going to look around before going to the bunks the garrison had given them for the time being. Shiro nods and left the room to go to bed…he’s tired. Very fucking tired.

Though he barry gets haft way down the hall till he sees the one person he could never get out of his mind. “…Adam…” The name slipped from his tong before he could even prosses it. He opens his mouth to say more and then closes it along with his eyes. His head fell a bit looking to the ground.

After the first time he missed Takashi, Adam went to wait by the meeting room in hopes of getting a chance to talk with the man once things were over, and it seems to have worked out for the better. Now, he gets a chance to take the man in a bit. He sighs and waves he have before he can really process all of the changes. “Come on…” His eyes give the other man a look. A look of ‘don’t fight me, just listen’ before he turns to walk back to his dorm. To his shock, Takashi comes with him without any fight.

Once they are back in the same dorm they use to share so long-ago Adam had ever last intention of ripping the man a new one…that is before he sees the other’s eyes. The tired, guiltily, beat up look to them. Eyes that had far too much for any one person to handle. So, with a sigh, he puts off his scolding and yelling for now. Instead, he takes a moment to try and just take care of Takashi for the first time in stars knowns how long. Knowing that Takashi, he most likely hasn’t taken a moment to take care of himself in even the smallest way in years. So, before anything else, Adam is going to take at least a little moment to make sure Takashi is at least a little taken care of before anything else.   
Shiro was just taken aback because, Adam, the man who never failed to slip into Shiro’s mind at all his darkest moments. The man that he selfishly used as some beacon of hope, a kind of lifeline to keep him sane when the world was breaking down around him and everything was just pain. He knew he didn’t have much of a right to think of Adam like that. To use the man who clearly broke up with him, who would never want to see him again like that. When everything was going wrong he just thought about getting home to Adam. About making it back home so he could tell the man he loved he was sorry, to do everything in his power to get another chance. To come home and get to feel those warm arms wrapped tightly around him again. That was all he wanted, but he always knew deep down he couldn’t have it. He lost the right to hoping for any of that when he stepped onto the ship that was taking him to Kerberos. Shiro did all he could to keep reminding himself that he didn’t have that right anymore, that he tossed it away long ago for one last chance to touch the stars. He lost it…..but…here he is.

Takashi started to well up tear when Adam made his shower and then tried to get him to lay down. Tears that are a mix of ‘I don’t deserve this’ and ‘I can’t believe I get to have this’. Pity and joy and just the fact that for this moment in time in years…he’s home.

Adam saw the tears coming and went over to try and try and help only to be met with a small broken voice calling out. “W-Why…..why are you doing this?” Takashi was honestly confused by the kindness he was being shown after everything that happened. Adam lets out a deep sigh as he places a soft hand on the other’s cheek. “Because you’re an idea you can’t ever seem to take care of yourself….because you NEED to be taken care of from time to time and since you won’t ever do it for yourself, then I have to do it for you.” He offers a small smirk. “I can yell and scold you all I want in the morning…but for right now, you need to lay down and just take a moment to breathe and relax a bit.”


End file.
